


CORAZONES ENCADENADOS

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Kuroko y Gom, Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Seirin, Shipcrack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Una unión que ninguno de los dos había deseado.Pero a pesar de los problemas que ello acarrearía, el pulso de un amor incomparable y lleno de lucha poco a poco los atrapa.El amor llega de diferentes maneras, porque; la vida les demostrara que sin importar  lo que pase; lo que esta destinado a suceder, eventualmente sucederá.
Relationships: kagami taiga/furihata kouki





	1. ESE AROMA...

**Author's Note:**

> 1.- ESTA HISTORIA ES OMEGAVERSE, SERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE EXPERIMENTE CON ESTE GÉNERO
> 
> 2.-LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL SERA KAGA-FURI.
> 
> ASÍ ES; KAGA-FURI, ASÍ QUE SI NO TE AGRADA PUEDES SALIR DE LA HISTORIA

Vivía en una sociedad inflexible.

Llena de normas pero también de concesiones.

Alfas, omegas y betas.

Kouki no quería saber nada de eso. Conocía varios de sus compañeros que pertenecían al rango más domínate.

Las alfas eran fuertes, territoriales y con poder representativo en todos lados, los omegas; mujeres y hombres eran protegidos pero también sufrían de muchas formas.

Y después en el último rango del escalafón social se encontraban los que como él; al ser betas, no podían aspirar a mucho. En la mayoría de los casos.

Estaba bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado ello, cuando a los doce años sus padres le anunciaron a que rango pertenecía. Estuvo bien porque no le dijeron más nada, le trataron como siempre. Su rutina no cambio. Ellos siempre trabajando y el sabiendo todo lo necesario para no volverse una carga y al menos saber cuidar de sí mismo.

Sabía cocinar, lavar su propia ropa e incluso administrar su hogar en las largas ausencias de sus padres.

Fue cuando entro a Seirin que las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Su madre renuncio a su trabajo diciendo que ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo alejado de su único hijo y que ahora quería pasar más tiempo a su lado y; aunque no fuese un omega mostrarle todo lo que esta sabia.

Sabía que su madre había deseado una hija con todo su corazón o en su caso una omega alguien con quien compartir costuras y cosas sobre el cuidado de bebes.

Kouki a pesar de sentir un nudo en el estómago por el sentimiento de rechazo por su condición sabía que podía llegar el momento en el que se casara y le diera nietos. Pero para ella no sería la misma sensación.

Asi que se decidió a complacerle en cada capricho que esta tuviera.

El tiempo avanzaba y pronto se dio cuenta de las continuas visitas de amigos de su padre. A pequeñas reuniones. Ellos ya eran algo mayores y realmente no le preocupaba. Entro al club de básquet en Seirin, hizo buenos amigos y... se enamoró.

Ella era una linda chica, o eso fue lo que creyó, por alguna razón su mente y cuerpo rechazaban algún tipo de contacto o sentimiento más profundo. No entendía por qué pero pensó que tal vez era porque no era la indicada aun para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Y luego estaba ese sentimiento extraño que le embargaba cada que veía a uno de sus compañeros alfas.

Los betas; al ser betas no poseían ningún tipo de olor calificativo como los omegas o los alfas. Ni mucho menos podían sentir los de estos. Su humanidad estaba demasiado arraigada a sus cromosomas. Las dos clases habían evolucionado para ser más aptas dejando a los betas como el eslabón débil y sin necesidad de dejar marca en el mundo.

Entonces... ¿Cuál era la razón por la que a veces sentía un aroma provenir de algunos de sus compañeros alfas? Como Kagami o Kiyoshi. O lo que era peor y le horrorizaba de tan solo recordarlo.

Aquella ocasión en primer año en aquella primera competencia de invierno donde el aroma profundo y devastador de un alfa llamado Akashi Seijuuro lo dejo sin posibilidad de moverse y temblando de miedo por su seguridad, con unas ganas irrefrenables de echarse a sus pies y rogar sumisamente por algo de atención.

Nunca lo comento a nadie, ni a sus padres ni a sus más cercanos amigos. Eso lo aterro y no supo cómo explicarlo.

¿Y si algo en su interior estaba mal e iba a morir pronto? Esa fue la razón por la que callo. Además de que; al llegar Kagami a escena le invadió un sentimiento de absoluta protección que le hizo salir del estupor del miedo y hacerle sentir totalmente a salvo.

Ni loco diría algo como eso. Temía lo tacharan por loco o lo llevaran a una institución donde hicieran crueles experimentos con él. Debía de dejar de ver películas de terror en definitiva.

Ese año en particular era el último de sus estudios en Seirin. Hacia un año que era capitán de su equipo y aunque la entrenadora le dejase el mando segura de sí misma y de él; a la fecha no se sentía lo suficiente para ello.

Más aun; habían salido bien parados en varios torneos. Dejando una buena; a su parecer cantidad de trofeos en la institución.

Sí; podría decir que se sentía satisfecho.

Ese día intuía algo diferente. Estaba algo cansado, la noche anterior su madre habían celebrado una fiesta en honor del ascenso de su padre. Y habiéndose desvelado ayudándole a servir platillos para los invitados y agasajando al festejado, casi no durmió.

Además de sentir una ligera incomodidad por la pesada vista de un alfa adulto en su persona. Le conocía; en ocasiones anteriores había asistido a otras reuniones en casa e incluso sus propios padres le habían arrastrado a otros lugares donde le había visto de lejos.

Ese hombre le incomodaba. Pero naturalmente no decepcionaría a sus padres además de que seguro eran pensamientos infundados.

Adolorido tomo una ducha para ir pronto a la escuela. No quiso despedirse de sus padres considerando que también deberían estar cansados. Tomo un ligero desayuno y partió a clases.

A mitad de camino vio y sintió cosas raras. Diferentes de anteriores días.

Algunas personas le miraban de manera extraña. Más a conciencia. También sentía un poco de calor. Tal vez la temperatura del ambiente era más alta que en días anteriores.

No presto atención a nada más que concentrarse en acudir a sus clases. Pronto entraría a la universidad y tomaría las pruebas para la facultad de literatura; aunque también le atraía la biología. Había hablado con sus padres de sus planes pero estos no le dejaron nada en claro.

No se dio cuenta perdido en sus pensamientos el cómo llego a las puertas de Seirin. Se encontró con varios de sus compañeros de curso y amenamente entre pláticas de los entrenamientos que aún les enviaba Rico y las clases fue que llegaron a sus aulas.

De todos en el equipo solo compartía clases con Kuroko y Kagami.

Aun se preguntaba si estos eran pareja. Ya que al ser alfa y omega se les notaba muy unidos, pero nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarles. Nunca tenía el valor para hacer muchas cosas.

Pasaron las horas en lo que sentía una lentitud extrema, por alguna razón su cuerpo se sentía diferente. Tal vez el cansancio de los últimos partidos y de la noche anterior se estaba acumulando. Tal vez necesitara comprar vitaminas para su débil cuerpo.

Que equivocado estaba.

Tenían un pequeño partido de entrenamiento contra una escuela de nueva creación, estos al saber de sus inicios se habían acercado a el específicamente pidiendo un pequeño encuentro. Lo había consultado con Rico y esta le había dado la aprobación. Seirin al principio también tuvo dificultades así que no les haría pasar por lo mismo.

No le asombraba que su ex-entrenadora pudiera con tantas cosas, la universidad, sus prácticas, trabajo de medio tiempo y todavía enviarles menús de entrenamientos. Era una alfa después de todo.

Así que con la tabla de seguimiento en mano fue que dio por comienzo al entrenamiento. Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensaba. A pesar de sentir la mirada un poco pesada e incómodo de varios de sus compañeros y de los invitados.

La que más; lejos de incomodarle si no que le extrañaba era la de Kagami. Era una mirada fiera y algo posesiva. Además de que le vio olisquear el ambiente en diferentes ocasiones, incluso llego a gruñirle a un par de chicos del equipo contrario en varias ocasiones.

Eso le pareció extraño y gracioso de diferentes maneras.

Al finalizar la jornada y habiéndose ido la mayoría a sus hogares, aun se encontraba guardando algunos balones y otros implementos en la bodega del club antes de ir a las duchas. Esa tarde Kuroko se había escusado de sus deberes como vice-capitán por cuestiones familiares y a él no le importo realmente terminar las labores de limpieza solo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda Furi?-

Casi salto cual gato mojado al escuchar la voz de Kagami a sus espaldas, tocándose el pecho intentando relajar los latidos asustados de su corazón.

-Maldición Kagami... Casi me matas del susto-

-No sería así si no estuvieras tan distraído... ¿Te sucede algo? Es que estas... diferente-

Sintió como este se acercaba invadiendo de más su espacio personal, le inquietaba un poco pero al ser su buen amigo no lo suficiente para apartarlo. Al menos hasta que sintió la nariz contraria rozar el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo el tibio calor contrario exhalado en su piel y como este inhalaba en el mismo lugar.

-Ba-Basta... ¿Qué te sucede? Es solo que no me ido a duchar... No me digas ¿Apesto?-

Acerco su propia ropa a su nariz intentado percibir su propio aroma, mas no encontró nada.

-No; no apestas... mal quiero decir-

No le tomo importancia ya que no sentía olor fétido alguno, encaminándose a las duchas habiendo terminado su trabajo. Tampoco le importo que Kagami le siguiera a pesar de saber y notar que este ya se había duchado.

La incomodidad de la mañana estaba volviendo, ese calor extraño que le envolvía como un manto tibio de otoño.

Necesitaba una ducha y rápida.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta ser cerrada con seguro por dentro estremeciéndolo, sintió el sudor bajar por su sien. Se sentó en una de las bancas intentando saber la ubicación de Kagami, se quitó las zapatillas deportivas junto con las calcetas dejando sus pies cansados desnudos, sintiendo la frialdad de las baldosas de los baños.

\- ¿Por qué hueles tan bien Furi?-

Dio un nuevo salto de susto ahí donde se encontraba sentado, botando sus pertenencias al suelo.

\- Tú quieres provocarme un infarto ¿Cierto? ¿Pero qué dices Kagami...? No te entiendo-

Sintió y vio como era tomado por los hombros, apegándolo con seguridad a una de las paredes de las duchas, vio las manos de Kagami y estas temblaban. Podía decir que se estaba conteniendo ¿Pero de qué?

Levanto el rostro poniendo atención a las facciones de su amigo, mordía sus labios con insistencia, viendo como le escaneaba, con sudor en la frente y sobre todos sus ojos, no; su mirada.

Ojos dilatados y potentes, además de que sus colmillos habían salido de sus encías; esos que le demostraban al mundo de que se trataba de un alfa, un poderoso alfa.

\- ¿Eres un omega Furi? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?-

\- ¿Que?... ¿Has enloquecido? Soy beta Kagami... Be... Ta...-

Abrió sus ojos llenos de desesperación en cuanto sintió un aroma que bien le podía hacer rememorar hojas de sándalo o una imagen del otoño en pleno apogeo, de hojas rojas cayendo secas por doquier. Como el color del cabello de Kagami, el calor corporal que había sentido por la mañana se potencio de manera alarmante y lo que era peor. Sintió un líquido escurrir entre sus piernas, debilitándole y casi cayendo de no ser por Kagami que le sostenía con fuerza.

-Te lo digo Furi... eres un omega, un omega que huele muy bien y que ha entrado en celo por cierto-

Iba a protestar pero solo salió de sus labios un gemido lastimero. Un gemido.

Se afianzo de los brazos contrarios, acomodándose en el regazo de Kagami; un alfa. Perdiendo de a poco la cordura y restregándose en el cuerpo ajeno. Pronto sintió la lengua de Kagami pasearse por su cuello, además de las manos fuertes contrarias manoseando todo su cuerpo.

Eso no podía ser posible... simplemente no podía serlo.

Furihata Kouki era un beta, nacido y registrado como tal al inicio de su pubertad cuando tenía solo doce años. Sus padres le habían mostrado el acta y vio los ojos decepcionados de su madre, por querer un omega.

No era posible, no lo era.


	2. ALMAS ENCADENADAS

_Si le hubieran dicho que su abrazo iba más allá del abrazo, tanto que al final se confundirían sus contornos, tanto que sus carnes desaparecían, tanto que perderían la respiración devorándose por la misma boca sangrienta e insaciable_

_¡Habítame, penétrame. Sea tu sangre con mi sangre. Tu boca entre mi boca!_

Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, lo había leído un millar de veces a lo largo de toda su vida desde que aprendió a leer. Pero en ese momento los impulsos de su cuerpo le impedían razonar como era debido.

En esos momentos se sentía tan indefenso, tan necesitado y asustado por la profundidad de las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Sentía como si le dolieran los labios por el deseo de besarle y las manos le temblaban por el ansia de acariciar el cuerpo de Kagami y que este le hiciera gritar de placer.

Todo eso lo atormentaba. Y lo quería. Lo quería. Lo quería.

Si bien sabía que era mayormente conocido como un idiota impulsivo, algo que estaba grabado, es más podría decirse que tatuado con fuego en su mente y alma era; el no faltarle jamás a un omega y mucho menos uno en celo, aunque en ese momento tuviera uno a su merced y lo que era peor, era que ese omega en cuestión era alguien a quien conocía.

El dulce aroma que le incitaba a besar y tocar cada centímetro de su piel, los contoneos que con seguridad eran causados por el estado de celo que pasaba Furihata le tenían completamente dispuesto en todos los sentidos, mordía sus labios por qué; algún dios o demonio le salvara, sentía como la sangre corría caliente y con fuerza por sus venas mientras veía los jadeos necesitados mientras lo sostenía en brazos. Casi podía saborearlo, sentirse dentro suyo, lo deseaba con desesperación.

Sentía despertar a una bestia hambrienta de la cual aunque tenía el conocimiento de que estaba ahí, nunca la había dejado salir, esa parte de él que quería rugir y devorar ese cuerpo indefenso.

-Exacto, esta indefenso entre tus brazos- pensó -No puedes hacerle eso... es tu amigo-

-Ka-Kagami... ayu...ayúdame ahhh...-

Y esas palabras... ese sonido tan estimulante en sus oídos, fue justamente lo que termino con la poca cordura que pendía ya de un hilo en su cerebro.

El calor le exploto en cada molécula de su cuerpo en cuanto sintió los labios contrarios en los suyos, se retorció jalando el uniforme deportivo por la intensidad a la que fue sometido.

No tenía ni tiempo de pensar en que debía protegerse a como diera lugar. Los labios de Kagami le sabían a gloria, su lengua tocando todo a su paso, mientras lágrimas de placer contenido bajaban por sus mejillas, tenía que detenerlo, bien lo sabía pero su parte racional hace mucho que se había esfumado.

Ahora mismo lo que le exigía su cuerpo...

Se siente quebrar entre sus brazos cuando una de las manos del pelirrojo se cuela entre sus ropas, mas específicos en su entrepierna, mientras que con manos temblorosas y torpes intenta bajar los pantalones deportivos, pero un ligero mordisco en su cuello y un gruñido le indican que se quede quieto. Kagami le ha dejado en claro que el que lleva las riendas ahí es el.

Siente la otra mano dirigirse a sus nalgas, siendo estrujadas y arrancándole un gemido lastimero en el proceso, no puede evitar mover sus caderas de manera insinuante, ahí donde le tiene recargado en la pared, aun asi Kagami no le permite recargarse en la fría pared mientras le devora con la boca, sintiendo su tibio aliento en la piel, en cada poro expuesto.

No sabe en qué momento toda su ropa desapareció, ni en qué momento acaba sentado entre las piernas de Kagami, en la banca de las duchas, podía sentir el miembro contrario presionando entre sus nalgas, haciendo sus gemidos mas intensos.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello contrario apoyando la cabeza en sus hombros, ya no reconocía su voz y le excitaba como nunca había tenido idea los gruñidos que le soltaba Kagami al oído.

No pudo más que proferir un grito al sentirle completamente en su interior de una sola embestida, si bien el lubricante natural que salía de su entrada había sido de ayuda eso no significo que el dolor fuera menor, había sido virgen hasta momentos antes.

Unos pocos movimientos en su interior le hicieron alcanzar el orgasmo de manera repentina, gimió y lloriqueo arañando la espalda contraria por el profundo placer que lo lleno, pero sabía que estaban lejos de terminar el acto.

-Quiero tenerte... voy a tenerte-

La profunda voz de mando que le escucho al alfa en ese momento lo estremeció, sacándolo de la bruma del placer que aún le invadía.

-Por fa-favor... detente...-

-Demasiado tarde-

Su legua le poseyó de manera que podría ser considerada hasta morbosa, acallando sus sonidos entre sus labios, sintiendo el sabor de ambos mezclarse completamente, Kagami tocaba los puntos más sensibles del omega, deleitándose con los sonidos contenidos que le escuchaba, mientras se movía con furia en su interior.

Los encías de Kagami pican, sabe que necesita morderlo, marcarlo como suyo para que asi nadie disfrute de su olor amielado, chupa y succiona muy lento cada centímetro que puede, dejando marcas de pertenencia, sonriendo como un depredador al verle tiritar de placer, placer que le proporciona sin pena alguna.

-Ríndete... ríndete ya-

Sabe que Furihata no desea la unión del todo, que está algo confuso y él tampoco lo entiende mucho, años conviviendo y hasta ahora saber y notar que es un omega...

Pero no se preocupa por ello ahora, lo hará después cuando ambos estén más consientes.

Sin salir de su interior lo tumba en los mosaicos del suelo, no le importa ya que este frio y que Furihata se arquee un poco por la sensación, levanta aún más las piernas contrarias viendo como su pene desaparece una y otra vez con cada movimiento en el interior del castaño.

Lame sus labios extasiados por la vista mientras que este se retuerce bajo su toque y sus duras embestidas.

-Ka-Kagami...-

-Eso es... di mi nombre... grita mi nombre-

Ve como se retuerce temblando y gimiendo totalmente entregado ya y caliente, suplicando por mas mientras se mueve sin tregua dentro suyo, sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer al ver como nuevamente termina entre sus vientres con un jadeo casi insonoro sintiendo el ardor de sus brazos por las uñas contrarias.

Kagami se reincorpora, viendo el desastre hormonal en que lo ha convertido, su respiración agitada, el sudor que perla su piel y le hace ver más apetecible.

Pasa sus dedos por el semen derramado, llevándolo a sus labios mientras el castaño le mira, no puede detenerse y lo sabe. Tampoco le importa.

Lo toma por las caderas levantándolo con facilidad, le voltea dejándolo sobre sus piernas y manos, aunque poco dura de esa manera ya que se lo inclina aún más haciéndole presentar su trasero.

Entra de lleno nuevamente, deleitándose por el gemido necesitado que le escucha.

-Tan caliente y apretado... -

Siente el interior apretarse como un torno en su pene, sintiendo como la humedad escapa entre sus muslos con cada certero golpe de caderas.

El cuello contrario se expone y el mismo ya no puede más. Tiene que marcarlo.

Besa su cuello primero y acaricia los muslos empapados separándolos un poco más para tener un mejor acceso. Montones de espasmos se acumulan en su bajo vientre sin ceder en cada golpe, en cada rose. El placer se desborda tras su mirada, como flashes de luz y relámpagos de escalofríos.

Se abalanza al cuello del castaño mordiéndolo varias veces con fuerza derritiéndose en su interior como una tormenta de fuego interminable, temblando y sonriendo al separarse y ver la marca de permanencia en la piel capulí llena de sudor y delgadas líneas de sangre, el nudo que lo cataloga como alfa comienza a construirse en el interior de este mientras la intensidad del orgasmo le ahoga.

Ahora son una pareja de alfa y omega.

Furihata se ha desmayado y ya más consciente de sus actos no sabe qué hacer. Ha marcado a un omega en contra de su voluntad guiado por un celo tardío o al menos es lo que sospecha.

Sabe que tiene preciosos minutos antes de que despierte y el aroma a celo lo enloquezca de nuevo y terminen por hacerlo nuevamente, tienen que salir de ahí, pero está asustado.

Escucha el click el sonido de la entrada de un mensaje y recuerda a su padre. La única guía a la que pude recurrir ahora. Se da la ducha más rápida de la que tenga memoria y hace lo mismo con su compañero, no puede llevarlo a casa así todo lleno de sudor y sus fluidos. Esta rojo por la vergüenza y la ira de sus propios actos.

Toma su teléfono en cuanto termina y marca a su padre notando como poco a poco el aroma a miel y canela empieza a crecer en el ambiente. Dos tonos después escucha la voz de su padre algo adormilada.

-Acabo de... joderla... literal-

Escucha las indicaciones de su padre sin rechistar cuando termino de medio explicarle lo sucedido, aunque no puede reprimir las muecas de desagrado ante algunas de sus palabras. Largos minutos que le desesperan al sentir el aroma intensificarse más y más y sentir como su ahora omega se retuerce entre sus brazos.

-No fui ni soy ningún cobarde padre; lo hecho, hecho esta y me haré responsable-

Unos intercambios de palabras más tarde que le desesperaron como nunca y cuelga. Toma Kouki entre sus brazos y después de cerciorarse que quedó todo lo más ordenado posible; aunque sus aromas serían un poco difíciles de erradicar, salió por las puertas del gimnasio en dirección a su departamento.

Sabía que su padre se encargaría de excusarlos a ambos por faltar a clases en los próximos días y de llamar a los padres de este, porque estaba claro que no pretendía ahora permitir que Kouki pasara el resto de su celo solo, una ventaja de ser su alfa ahora.


	3. CULPAS SIN REMORDIMIENTOS

_Eres completamente capaz de decidir tu propio destino, la cuestión que enfrentas es ¿Qué camino elegirás?_

Desde la entrada del departamento hasta el pasillo se podía apreciar un desastre de ropa, envolturas de comida rápida y cosas de dudosa procedencia tiradas sin cuidado en el suelo.

Orar ya no serviría de nada pues lo hecho, hecho estaba.

La sala tampoco era el mejor lugar para estar en ese momento, un sillón se encontraba volcado y varios cojines ya no tenían relleno ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? No tenía ni la menor idea.

Un enorme elefante del que no podía escapar se encontraba dentro de su recamara, o al menos así solía decirle Alex a las cosas problemáticas o que le causaran dolor de cabeza. Y no es que se pudiera echar para atrás de lo que sucedió entre el castaño y el, si no que aunque no lo pareciera tenía algo de miedo, además de que ya había pensado en un sinfín de cosas por hacer.

Hablar con la familia de su omega, traerlo a vivir al departamento, hablar con su padre sobre un trabajo de medio tiempo, hablar con la entrenadora de lo que pasaría ahora con Kouki porque ya no podría seguir en el equipo y que decir de los estudios y el más que probable embarazo que este tendría, después de todo había anudado cada vez.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler y tenía hambre.

Así que se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba recogiendo lo más que podía a su paso hacia la cocina, sentía por la conexión que ahora lo unía con Kouki que este pronto despertaría y estaba más que seguro que entraría en pánico, una sonrisa surco sus labios al imaginarlo temblar como cachorro asustado, pensando que eso siempre lo hacía ver tierno y solo hasta ahora que estaban unidos era que le tomaba mayor importancia. Ya se las arreglaría para calmarle en cuanto se viera en esa situación.

Poco a poco sus sentidos fueron saliendo del estupor del sueño en el que se encontraba hasta momentos antes, sintió un aroma conocido rodear toda la habitación que le hizo removerse más en las sabanas queriéndose fundir en ellas. Su cuerpo se sentía descansado y algo dolorido en ciertas partes pero se sentía tranquilo... hasta que se sentó de manera abrupta sin saber bien donde se encontraba y que había sucedido.

Vio alrededor de la habitación notando que en definitiva no se trataba de la suya, además de que traía un pijama que no le pertenecía y que a leguas se notaba le quedaba enorme. Su garganta dolía y al intentar hablar escucho que su voz era enronquecida, sus caderas dolían también y aunque sentía su cuerpo limpio y fresco sabia claramente que no se había duchado por sí mismo... alguien más lo había hecho por él.

Su respiración se fue agitando lentamente, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas en cuanto las imágenes de los últimos días; o más bien de la última semana llegaban a su mente. Desde lo sucedido en las duchas hasta la llegada de; su ahora alfa, en el departamento en el que se encontraba.

Oh, claro que recordaba lo sucedido. En las duchas, en la sala, en el pasillo hacia la recamara y en la recamara misma. ¡Lo habían hecho hasta en el baño del pelirrojo! ¿Qué no había tenido algo de vergüenza?

Sentía que el aire no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones, su visión de tornaba borrosa y pequeñas motas negras bailaban en la periferia de sus ojos. Su garganta ardía llevando ambas manos en un intento de que el oxígeno entrara nuevamente como debía. Escucho como una puerta fue azotada con violencia y una voz fuerte y conocida que le llamaba en medio de la confusión y el miedo.

Era de Kagami, Kagami Taiga. Su alfa.

Y él; Furihata Kouki era un omega, su omega.

Unos brazos fuertes lo apresaron, brindándole la protección que tanto ansiaba, su omega interior estaba aterrado y su parte racional se había desmayado hacía mucho tiempo, figurativamente claro. Porque una parte de si le susurraba una enorme cantidad de información que le costaba analizar. Quería morir.

Sabia el alcance de lo que habían hecho y de todas las cosas que cambiarían de ese momento en adelante. Pero lo más importante y lo que encendía una pequeña chispa de furia era que hasta ese momento no tenía dudas de ser un beta.

¿Sus padres le habían mentido todo ese tiempo? Y de ser así ¿Por qué lo habían hecho?

Levanto la mirada topándose con ese par de ojos borgoñas y las tan curiosas cejas que le adornaban el rostro, intento sonreír pero lo único que salió fue una especie de chillido asustado llenándose entonces su rostro de lágrimas.

Kagami le consoló frotando su espalda diciéndole palabras dulces y de aliento que jamás pensó en escucharle precisamente a él. Cuando por fin se calmó, aun temblando y aferrado a la playera del pelirrojo a punto de hablar fue callado por un tierno beso en los labios.

-Todo estará bien, tranquilo ya he solucionado la mayor parte de las cosas-

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento yo... yo no lo sabía Kagami ¡Te lo juro! Yo no sabía... no lo sabía, jamás ocultaría algo como eso Kagami, tienes que creerme-

-Te creo Furi, tú no eres esa clase de chico, además ahora entiendo porque siempre te me hacías alguien frágil-

\- ¡Oye! N-No lo soy... tanto...-

Bajo su mirada algo avergonzado, sabía que tenía razón, no tenía la misma resistencia que los demás betas aun siendo beta, las facciones de su cuerpo y rostro en ocasiones se le hacían algo delicadas además de que en contadas veces en las que pudo sentir los diferentes aromas alfas. Recargo su rostro en el pecho de Kagami, sintiéndose tranquilo, hasta que un pequeño detalle llego a su mente como un relámpago, haciendo que su rostro palideciera de manera considerable.

-T-Tu... tu... anudaste dentro mío ¿Cierto?- La sonrisa de Kagami creció con orgullo, como cualquier alfa habría hecho, pero esta se marchó con sus palabras - ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no debió haber sucedido!- Llevo ambas manos a su nuca notando la marca que ahora les unía, además de notar entonces un aroma picante llenar la habitación unos sentimientos de confusión e ira, sabía que no eran suyos porque en esos momentos lo único que sentía era miedo por su futuro, fue cuando vio a Kagami.

Ambos rojos llameantes por la furia, algo de dolor y sobre todo un algo que le hacía saber que había herido su orgullo... y mucho.

**\- ¿Es que acaso no quieres tener a mis cachorros?-** retrocedió solo unos centímetros en la cama antes de ser acorralado en esta, sintiendo como Kagami le acariciaba por encima de la ropa, su voz se escuchaba molesta y dolida, herida - **Tu... eres... mi... omega...** \- Conecto su mirada y supo que Kagami se encontraba en su modo alfa, era un depredador, y uno molesto. Sin poder evitarlo le devoro los labios empujándole, haciendo que abriera sus piernas. Con una mano levanto el pijama, tocándole su piel sin delicadeza, se separó entonces para besar su hombro semi-descubierto subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello dejando más marcas de las que ya sabía que seguro tenia, hasta la marca en su nuca lamiéndola y haciéndole gemir en el proceso.

-Ka-Kagami, detente... detente por favor-

Los besos subían de intensidad, hasta sentir como el pelirrojo llevaba una de sus manos hasta su entrada, haciéndole respigar en su lugar. Su celo a penas había terminado por lo que no le fue doloroso que ingresara un par de dedos de un solo golpe haciéndole gemir alto y escuchando un gruñido de satisfacción en el alfa.

**\- ¿No quieres mis cachorros Furi?-**

\- ¡N-No! Di-Digo, no es ahh... eso, bas-basta... ngh... espera...-

Al mismo tiempo en que Kagami mordía nuevamente su cuello entraba en su interior, no le dio tiempo si quiera de que se acostumbrara embistiéndolo sin tregua, haciendo que el cosquilleo del placer creciera en su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien.

Se aferró a los hombros perdiéndose poco a poco en el placer, entregándole a Kagami justamente lo que sabía que quería. Su sumisión.

Sus respiraciones se acompasaron, mientras que su alfa tocaba el punto de placer en su interior que lo enloquecía y mientras gritaba ambos llegaban al orgasmo.

Mientras su respiración se regularizaba y sentía el nudo de su pareja ensancharse en su interior sollozo sin poder evitarlo. Era justamente a eso a lo que más le temía, al hecho de que su unión se hubiese dado solo por instinto. De un alfa hacia un omega en celo y si bien no bullía en amor por Kagami le tenía mucho cariño y aprecio.

Kagami respiraba entrecortado al igual que él, marcaba su propiedad con su aroma restregándose sobre su cuerpo aun embutido en las hormonas y sentimientos propios de un alfa, hasta que poco a poco se detuvo.

\- ¡Maldición! Lo siento Furi, no llores, lo siento... sé que no debí pero...-

Sus sollozos se hicieron solo un poco más fuertes, manteniéndose así unidos, hasta que el nudo se deshizo y Kagami salió de su interior, este cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama sintiendo un movimiento en esta y acomodándose juntos; Kagami le abrazo por la espalda, besando cariñosamente su nuca intentando reconfortarle nuevamente.

-La idea de que me rechazaras... me enloqueció, lo siento de verdad Furi-

-Sé que estamos unidos ahora y que eres m-mi alfa. Es solo que somos demasiado jóvenes para tener bebes aun y... -

-Lo se... lo sé. Lo entiendo, no razone y... ¿Metí la pata cierto?-

Rodo sus ojos inconforme, no solo era eso lo que había "Metido" además no era el único problema al que se enfrentaban.

-Mis padres Kagami... ellos... - con cuidado se movió de su lugar hasta quedar frente a frente a su alfa, sonrojándose y gimiendo quedito al sentir como el semen salía de su interior. Rehuyó a la mirada, apretando su puños frente a su pecho - ¿Qué hay de ellos? Tienen mucho que explicarme además ¿No están preocupados porque ni siquiera llame a casa? Y... sabes de sobra que con seguridad es-estoy... tu sabes...-

\- ¿Esperando un cachorro? Lo sé Furi, lo sé. Eso es más que seguro. Mi padre les llamo y bueno... no están muy contentos la verdad... aunque ha sido algo extraña su reacción, además Furi; que quede claro que ninguno de los dos somos culpables de esto, solo ellos, iremos a verles mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde además de que; ¿Tienes hambre? ¿No?-

Mentiría si le contestase que no, puesto que en ese momento el ruido de su estómago le desmentiría. Si la tenía y mucha.

Ya con el estómago lleno y la cabeza despejada de los aromas de las hormonas hablarían con más claridad.

Con ayuda de su alfa, termino al que tenía que acostumbrarse pronto, se dio nuevamente un baño y aunque le avergonzase sabia ya que se conocían muy a fondo así que suprimió lo más que pudo esa emoción además claro de que sus caderas dolían lo suficiente como para negarse a la ayuda y que a Kagami no le sentaría nada bien ser rechazado, el orgullo alfa y esas cosas.

Estarían bien. Tenía que creer que estarían bien.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios es que paso esto?! ¡Se suponía que lo tenían preparado para mí!-

-No-Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos Asakura-san, lo teníamos bien vigilado, ya faltaba poco-

-Pues no sé qué es lo que vayan a hacer pero he pagado suficiente por su hijo, así que lo quiero a mi lado cueste lo que cueste ¿Han entendido?-

-Mañana vendrá a casa con ese alfa... y bueno, averiguaremos que es lo que sucedió-

-Bien... pero quiero estar presente y nada de lo que digan lo impedirá...-

Un azotar de puerta estremeció a la pareja, misma que temía por el futuro que les depararía y por sobre todo, de lo mucho que perderían económicamente si se llegaba a saber del trato y de lo que le habían hecho a su único hijo.


	4. YO TE SOSTENDRÉ

_~ ¿Dicen que no podemos quedarnos así para siempre?_

_~Lo se..._

_~Así que vamos a dar ese primer paso. Mostrémosles._

La familia Furihata constaba de tres personas Furihata Ren, Furihata Nanao y el hijo de ambos; Furihata Kouki.

Cuando la pareja se casó no planeaban a futuro tener hijos, ellos querían una vida llena de lujos, viajes y buen posicionamiento social.

Sin embargo una noche les arruino el panorama.

Nueve meses después llego un bebe, llantos, pañales, cólicos nocturnos y desvelos, hicieron que la señora Furihata odiara a su primogénito. Largos meses y después años y aún seguía viéndolo como aquel que arruinase sus planes de semi-independencia, ya que estaba casada y aunque no era una omega debía respetar a su pareja alfa.

Furihata Kouki creció en manos de niñeras. Pronto la pareja se dio cuenta de que el estilo de vida al que estaban acostumbrados había sido remplazado por las necesidades de su hijo. Ren estaba ya más de acuerdo en sentar cabeza y ver el crecimiento de su hijo; pero bien dicen que el amor es como usar una venda en los ojos.

Así que en una fiesta que se realizaba en la empresa donde trabajaba el alfa de la familia Furihata se inició el paso hacia la fatalidad.

El pequeño Kouki de diez años se había escondido en una habitación de esa enorme casa a la cual le habían obligado a ir debido a que su niñera habitual; una linda omega pelinegra estaba pasando por su primer celo. Asi que su madre exigiendo ir a esa fiesta le llevo.

Los adultos olían de manera extraña, sus risas le causaban temor y lo que sirvieron para comer le dejaron aun con hambre; típicamente en un niño de su edad se molestó y corrió a la primera habitación del segundo piso que encontró. Se acercó a la enorme cama y dirigiéndose a un lado de esta, dándole la espalda a la puerta se hizo un ovillo en el piso esperando a que todo terminara, por alguna razón por más que se escondiera, siempre su madre era capaz de encontrarle asi que no tuvo miedo. El sueño iba ganándole poco a poco y ahí donde estaba sentado comenzó a cabecear.

Un corto tiempo después unos pasos resonaron en la lejanía de su conciencia, estos se acercaban y cuando después de tallar sus ojos enfoco a su alrededor como debía se encontró con un hombre.

Al principio tuvo miedo, pero después comenzó a sentir un sutil aroma a tierra húmeda. Aun asi ese sentimiento de incomodidad perduraba en su conciencia.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?- Kouki mordió sus labios antes de que alguna palabra saliera de sus labios, su padre bien le había dicho que no hablara con extraños muchas veces y el hombre al notar su renuencia a decirle algo comprendió - Oh, ya entiendo. Mi nombre es Asakura Ao, mucho gusto-

El hombre le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse de su incomodo lugar y aunque un poco tembloroso la tomo. Tembló ya que tenía algo de frio y casi grita al sentirse cargado en los brazos del extraño; y aunque este le dijo su nombre para Kouki aún seguía siendo un extraño.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso ni como habían llegado a eso pero ahora estaba rodeado de pequeños aperitivos dulces incluso el hombre le había conseguido ese trenecito por el cual le había llorado mucho a su madre en el supermercado y eso que solo momentos antes se lo había mencionado para intentar distraerse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El pequeño Kouki balanceaba sus pies que colgaban de la enorme; a su parecer, silla en la que se encontraba sentado, mientras comía ya el a saber que numero de panquesitos. Le incomodaba la mirada del hombre frente a el pues ¿A quién no le molesta que le vean comer?

Ese hombre se había sentado frente suyo recargado uno de sus codos en la mesa para acomodarla en su mejilla y ver cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Esto... se-señor ¿No me va a llevar con mi mamá?-

-Ya han sido avisados de que estas conmigo, en unos momentos mas vendrán para llevarte a casa-

Kouki sintió como sus cortos cabellos castaños eran acariciados con lo que cualquiera que les viera pensarían que era dulzura, pero lo único que le hizo sentir en esos momentos fue un terrible miedo, además de que vio como las fosas nasales del hombre se contraían en busca de un olor. Asustado de tener uno realmente malo para hacer que se molestara como cuando su madre se enojaba por jugar con la tierra de la macetas, se olisqueo a si mismo sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal.

Al fin la puerta se abrió haciendo que sus ojos brillasen contentos, corrió a los brazos extendidos de su padre, pasando por alto en su ingenuidad el temblor de estos, sin notar la mirada de pura satisfacción que compartían su madre y el hombre que dejaba tras sus espaldas.

Kouki era feliz en los brazos protectores de su padre ajeno a la codicia que hacía mucho tiempo había llenado el corazón de su madre y de la cual su padre estaba al tanto, pero es que eso hace algunas veces el amor ciego, la cabeza de la familia Furihata estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de ver al amor de su vida feliz incluso si eso significaba condenar al fruto de su unión a una vida a la que no estaba destinado.

-Calma Furi, vamos a estar bien... aunque- Kagami no se lo diría a su ahora omega, pero tanto el como su padre; que se encontraba al volante del vehículo que hacía apenas unos escasos segundos apagaba su motor frente el hogar en el que antes viviera como el, notaron el aroma de otro alfa además del padre del castaño, un aroma algo molesto lanzando feromonas a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar.

Kouki no podía sentirlas ya que Kagami le calmaba con su propio aroma, si no que ahora enlazados no sentiría más que el suyo.

-Tengo mucho miedo Kagami, de verdad no sé que vaya a pasar ahí adentro -

-Tranquilos chicos, pase lo que pase estaré ahí para darles apoyo a ambos-

Los tres bajaron, Kouki temblaba visiblemente asustado, puesto que tenía muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su confusa cabeza, sentía el aroma calmante de su Kagami a su lado, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, tomando con fuerza su mano para darse valor, caminaron hacia la puerta juntos con el padre del pelirrojo a sus espaldas, dándoles el valor que tanto necesitaban.

Por su parte, si bien Kagami era un digno alfa, alguien que tanto en la vida diaria como en la cancha no se amedrentaba por nada, era algo completamente diferente la visitar a sus ahora suegros ¿Qué les diría?

Algo así como _"Hola, marque a su hijo; del que por cierto no sabíamos que era omega, en el baño del gimnasio cuando llego su celo y lo estuvimos haciendo como conejos sin protección por una semana, ahora somos una pareja enlazada, mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, felicidades van a ser abuelos"_

No

No, si quería conservar su pellejo, tener una larga vida al lado de Kouki, conocer a sus hijos y después a sus futuros nietos.

Claro que no, además de que seguro al pobre de Kouki le daría un infarto de solo escucharlo, que decir de recordarlo.

En cuanto tocaron la puerta esta fue abierta por una mujer de oscuros cabellos castaños, su mirada era inquisitiva y de manera instintiva pasó a Kouki tras su espalda, protegiéndole de cualquier daño posible. El trio entro en la casa y mientras Kouki se aferraba a una de las manos del pelirrojo con la otra empuñaba su ropa.

Kagami pudo apreciar que la casa era grande, podría decirse que tenía un aura un tanto fría, solitaria. En la sala se hallaban dispuestos tres enormes sofás y en medio de ellos una pequeña mesita.

En una pared se haya un mueble con una buena cantidad de libros y varias fotografías de familia o de fiestas. En las cuales eran pocas en las que figuraba el castaño. Había también un pasillo en el cual supuso se podían llegar tanto a la cocina como a la planta alta donde estaban las habitaciones además de terminar en unas puertas dobles que llevaban a un enorme jardín donde con seguridad su omega pasaba sus tardes de infancia jugando libremente.

Fue una rápida apreciación la que dio su mirada, terminando por fin de instalarse en una persona que no cuadraba en la reunión familiar. Todos tomaron asiento, Kagami posicionando a Kouki muy cerca de él, crispándole sin saber más aun los nervios.

\- ¿Y este quién es?- rompió el silencio el pelirrojo

-Taiga... Compórtate-

\- ¿¡Que!?- Kagami apretó aún más a su costado a un extrañado Kouki, porque sabía que tenía razón, ese hombre no pintaba nada en esa peculiar reunión, escucho el murmureo de la madre del castaño, un casi seguro "Mocoso irrespetuoso"

El padre de Kagami tomo la palabra después de eso, presentándose y relatando brevemente lo ocurrido días atrás, la pareja solo asentía con las manos empuñadas en su regazo, se habían saltado cualquier signo de cordialidad y educación al no invitarles siquiera una bebida, pero la situación apremiaba.

\- ¿Porque?- se escuchó de pronto la voz de Kouki resonar en un incómodo silencio - ¿Por qué me hicieron pasar por beta?-

-Era necesario hijo, solo queríamos que fueses feliz- le contesto su madre, pero por alguna razón tanto Kouki como Kagami debido a su enlace sintieron que lo decía de una manera algo rebuscada y mentirosa.

-Yo hubiera sido feliz, nada habría cambiado mamá, ahora todo cambiara, Kagami es mi alfa, fui marcado ¿Lo entienden?-

-Se puede deshacer la marca, eso no es problema- se escuchó la voz de la persona desconocida en la habitación

\- ¡No! ¡Kouki es mío!- les grito Kagami, a punto de lanzarse sobre el cuello del otro alfa para marcar el que consideraba su territorio, para reclamar la pertenecía de su omega, sin embargo fue detenido por la fuerte mano de su padre en su hombro

Kouki se debatía en su mente, estaba confundido ya que nunca había escuchado de eso, pero claro; como podía saberlo, ya que al haber sido educado como un beta nada sabía de las costumbres alfa/omega.

\- ¿Es eso posible?- pregunto, no lo hacía con malicia por lo que Kagami no se exalto, más bien era genuina curiosidad.

-Claro- dijo de lo más animado el otro alfa, sonriendo que tanto Kagami padre como Kagami hijo notaron -Si asi lo quieres solo debes de ser marcado por otro alfa mientas que este chico de aquí marca otro omega-

De pronto un aroma de pura furia lleno el ambiente, fue inesperado pero Kouki se lanzó al cuello del pelirrojo tanto que este se impactó al sentir la mordida en su hombro, Kouki había enloquecido al pensar en Kagami estando con alguien más, alguien más entre sus fuertes brazos, siendo mimando como bien sabía que Kagami podía hacerlo. Tantos escenarios se reprodujeron en su mente que no le importo estar frente a un extraño y mucho menos sus padres y solo pudo aferrarse al alfa en un intento de calmarse y pensar que no sería abandonado.

Por su lado Kagami jamás permitiría que alguien más que no fuera el quien sintiera el suave interior de Kouki, su tersa piel ni escuchar sus gemidos extasiados a la hora de hacer el amor, de sus tiernos sonrojos y tartamudeos cuando se hallaba avergonzado o de su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Kouki se ha imprimado* de mi hijo, si bien no son pareja destinada ha sucedido. Lo que usted dice sería algo sumamente doloroso para el- el padre de Kagami unió sus manos frente a si mientras se erguía hacia enfrente en el sillón, restándole importancia a los arrumacos que Kagami le daba a su omega para calmarlo -A todo esto señor ¿Cuál es su función aquí?-

Kagami a pesar de calmar a Kouki prestaba atención a lo que sucedía, ese hombre no le agradaba, ni su mirada, ni su porte que se notaba era alguien de dinero, ni el cómo su presencia amedrentaba a la pareja dueña de la casa.

-Kouki es mi destinado- dijo con calma, sonriendo con suficiencia

-No lo creo- dijo rápidamente Kagami inmiscuyéndose a la conversación -Si lo fuera Kouki habría tenido su celo mucho antes, porque por el apestoso olor de esta casa puedo notar que pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, es tan fuerte que incluso opaca el del señor Furihata- gruño molesto, de saber que seguro ese hombre tenía sucias intenciones con su omega que ahora yacía dormido entre sus brazos, ronroneando plácidamente sintiéndose protegido.

-Ciertamente mi hijo tiene razón, Kouki ha sido revisado por un médico y ahora que noto que esta inconsciente puedo decirlo sin tapujos ¿Por qué lo medicaban para que pareciera un joven beta?-

La expresión de asombro se instaló con rapidez en el rostro de Kagami, pero fue rápidamente enmascarada. Igual los padres de su castaño estaban asombrados, debieron ser buenos médicos con los que trataron, ya que eran medicamentos realmente caros.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- la madre de Kouki lucia realmente exaltada y eso no hacía más que acrecentar las sospechas de que algo turbio estaba sucediendo

-Si lo es, después de todo se trata del omega de mi hijo, además de que naturalmente después de que estuvieran juntos y al ser ya una pareja enlazada esta esperando un cachorro-

Los jadeos de sorpresa y clara molestia se escucharon en la habitación. Se notaba que el alfa bullía en furia en la mirada pero no hizo nada por expresarlo verbalmente.

- **Kouki es mi omega** \- gruño el otro alfa

- **¡Como el infierno que no lo es!** \- esta vez ni siquiera el padre del pelirrojo pudo frenar que Kagami se levantara de su lugar, aun con Kouki entre sus brazos, ambos alfas se gruñeron, dejando salir sus auras molestas y llenos de determinación por obtener al chico entre que dormitaba, saliendo ambos de su ensoñación al escuchar el gimoteo asustado aun entre sueños que emitía, Kagami le dio confort para calmarlo haciendo que nuevamente sucumbiera a los sueños.

-Supongo que el tema queda como zanjado; por ahora. Me haré cargo de la educación de su hijo de ahora en adelante y de lo que sea que haga falta, después de todo es la responsabilidad de mi hijo de proveerle lo mejor a su pareja y ya que son menores de edad en mi recae la responsabilidad-

Kagami no espero en absoluto una señal, sin dejar de mirar inquisitivamente al otro alfa del que no sabía ni le importaba el nombre se dirigió a la salida con Kouki en brazos, entro al auto acomodándose en la parte trasera sin soltar a su pareja esperando a que su padre saliera de la casa.

Minutos más tarde este salió con un par de maletas en sus manos, suponiendo que serían algunas pertenecías importantes del castaño. Podía notar la mirada triste en el señor Furihata, pero lo que vio en la mirada de la madre del castaño no le agrado en absoluto.

Era lo que se podía ver en alguien que lo había perdido todo, quien había perdido su mejor apuesta a la riqueza.

*Los hombres lobo se pueden "imprimar" de una persona en concreto una vez se ha enlazado, se describe como una fuerza más fuerte que el amor a primera vista. Al tener la impronta en alguien lo único que deseas es que esa persona sea feliz.

Muchas gracias por la espera de un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que sea de su agrado.


	5. DESTINO

_**~La casualidad no existe, todo surge de las más profunda fuente del destino~** _

_Muéstrame un jardín_

_Que explote dentro de la vida_

_Todo lo que alguna vez fui_

_Esta aquí en tus perfectos ojos_

_Son todo lo que puedo ver_

─Tal vez no sea el indicado en decir esto pero, hasta acá puedo sentir como se queman los engranajes de tu cabeza ¿En qué tanto piensas?─

─Si ya lo sabes, para que preguntas─ respondió un tanto alterado

─Quiero escucharlo de tus labios, eso es todo─

─Es que no logro entenderlo, en que momento fue que me convertí en una moneda de cambio, es de la única manera en que lo veo, es decir ¿A caso planeaban casarme a la fuerza?─

Kagami termino por acercarse a su omega, este encontraba en medio de la sala, en uno de los sillones que ahora ya no contaban con cojines. En sus manos tenía la taza ya fría de té verde que antes le había dado.

─No lo veas de esa forma, tal vez ellos solo querían lo mejor para ti─ le dijo mientras le quitaba el té de las manos, poniéndolo en la mesa de centro

─ ¿Te estas desvalorando?─

Un gruñido seguido de una risa llego a su oídos, Kouki sonrió sintiendo como Taiga le abrazaba y se acomodaba con el de mejor manera para atraerlo en un fuerte abrazo.

─Claro que no, pero ¿Qué acaso los padres no desean lo mejor para sus hijos? Bueno, pues yo soy lo mejor─

─Al menos no moriste asesinado por el equipo─

Esta vez es Kouki el que ríe primero, recordando como al avisar que se reintegrarían de nuevo a las prácticas y que tenían una serie de anuncios que darles, además de que Rico estaría en el entrenamiento, obviamente más que nada también para saber las noticias y el cómo habían querido entre todos ahorcar al pelirrojo una vez que supieron todo.

Esa mañana, Kouki llego unos segundos antes al entrenamiento matutino, como cada vez y siendo el capitán hizo sus labores como cualquier otro día normal, reviso que el laminado del gimnasio estuviera seco y en óptimas condiciones, escribió en la pizarra las indicaciones que le enviara antes Rico y espero a que los demás chicos llegaran.

Fueron arribando poco a poco, en grupos de dos o tres uno tras de otros, en cuanto le vieron cerca de la canasta se quedaron estáticos en la entrada, estorbando a los que venían detrás intentando ingresar.

Se alarmaron quizá un poco de manera exagerada.

Preguntas desde; ¿Eras un omega? Hasta ¿Fue contra tu voluntad? no se hicieron esperar.

Kagami entro seguido de esas palabras con un deje de molestia y culpa, pero Kouki le hizo calmar con la mirada.

─Tranquilos chicos, déjenme explicarles─

Pero en realidad no llego a decir palabra alguna. ¿La razón? La entrenadora entro solo segundos después de terminar apenas la frase, tacleo a su alfa con toda la fuerza posible que solo otro alfa podía tener.

─ ¡Rico-sempai! De-Déjelo por favor─

─ ¡Con un carajo Kagami! ¿En que estabas pensando? No, mejor ni lo digas, ya me imagino con "Que" pensabas─

Después de unos cuantos forcejeos y casi dislocarle el hombro a Kagami, Kouki se arrodillo frente al alfa algo preocupado; claro después de salir de la muralla de chicos de primero y segundo que se había formado frente a él, y que decir de Fukuda y Kawahara, ya tenían enterrado tres metros al alfa con la mirada desde que sintieron el aroma diferente en Kouki; después de todo, había entre ellos por lo menos tres alfas.

Como pudo Kagami se sentó sin hacer alguna mueca de dolor, al ser un alfa no fácil caería, aunque la entrenadora también tuviera su buena dosis de fuerza bruta.

─Es verdad que no fue algo planeado─ hablo por fin después de tomar un poco de aire ─ Pero debo decir que estoy satisfecho, Kouki en mi omega ahora y pobre de aquel que le mire de mala manera...─

El ambiente se tensó un poco, puesto que lo único que querían entre todos era la seguridad del castaño.

─Ya, ya; basta por favor, no entremos en una disputa por esto, las cosas cambiaran, lamentablemente ya no podré ser parte del equipo y debo dejar la capitanía en manos de alguien que merezca llevar el puesto─

Comenzaron entonces con ayuda de Rico a sopesar quien sería el más apto para llevar el mando del equipo, decidieron que; aunque ya no pudiera jugar como tal, estaría la mando de algunas decisiones hasta que ya no pudiera hacerlo, puesto que al estar en espera de un hijo no sería bueno para su salud.

Cosa que llevo a una nueva discusión e intenso de asesinato del pelirrojo para después pelear por quien sería el mejor tío y el más consentidor del más pequeño de equipo. Porque ya hasta estaban decidiendo donde podrían mandar hacer un pequeño mameluco con el número cero para el pequeño nonato.

Después de poner orden Rico decidió darles el resto del tiempo de la practica libre, tenían clases más tarde así que debido a las noticias le pareció buena idea, quedándose claro con la nueva pareja en medio de la cancha, se dejó caer en el frió piso, llevando una de sus manos al puente de su nariz, masajeandolo un poco, hizo un ademan con las manos, haciendo que ambos chicos entendieran que quería que se sentaran frente a ella.

─Bien, en resumen ¿Ahora son pareja y tendrán un cachorro?─ les dijo sin levantar la mirada ──Y no te rías Kagami o te juro que no quedara nada de ti después del entrenamiento que te pondré por esto─

Kagami elimino cualquier mueca de triunfo que se llegase a formar en sus labios, como buen alfa se enorgullecía de haber preñado a su omega, pero la alfa que tenía frente a el era de armas tomar y quería conocer a su hijo... o hija.

─Además─ prosiguió Rico ─ ¿Cómo está eso de que eres un omega Furi?─

─Bueno, eso es algo que ni yo sabía entrenadora, así que Ta-Taiga no es culpable de nada... de verdad─

La castaña por fin levanto la mirada, viendo el ligero sonrojo mostrarse en las mejillas del chico al que vio por todos esos años como un pequeño beta. Ella como todo alfa y además por el hecho de ser mujer sentía; que debía de protegerlo, quizá por la forma de ser de Kouki o porque su instinto así se lo indicaba, jamás creyó o le paso por la mente que fuese un omega.

No se explayaron en la plática acerca de lo sucedido, ya que nada se podía hacer para dar marcha atrás a ese hecho, además cada quien tenía sus deberes y clases a las que asistir.

Se despidió de la nueva pareja dejándoles unas claras indicaciones, entrenamientos nuevos para el tigre y para los demás chicos, saludos de los demás sempai con los que aun coincidía en la universidad y las amenazas por las que el pelirrojo pasaría seguro al enterarse de los hechos.

─Pobre Taiga─ le dijo al alfa en cuanto cerraron el gimnasio para ir a las clases que aún tenían, aun le sorprendía lo fácil que fue adaptarse al llamarle por su nombre a su alfa, cuando antes el solo pensarlo le hacía explotar de vergüenza ─Hoy la pasaste algo mal─

Al final del día escolar, antes de partir al departamento en el que desde que se hicieran pareja viviría, Kouki no pudo evitar reír por las tantas veces que su alfa se llevó unas buenas reprimendas por todo aquel que se enterara de lo sucedido, después de todo no pudo evitar pensar que no estaba tan mal ser el omega de alguien como Kagami, al ver su sonrisa a veces orgullosa, a veces molesta cuando los abordaban para interrogarlos, sus sonrojos cuando lo atrapaba viéndole o cuando en la cafetería le pasaba el brazo por sobre su hombro cuando veía que algún alfa o beta le veía; según el de manera inapropiada, o cuando por la calle le tomo con algo de timidez pero con fuerza, de la mano.

─Está bien ¿Verdad? El que seamos felices así ¿Esta bien?─ pregunta un poco nervioso al final

─Claro que lo está, no lo dudes─

Sí; Kagami era, a su parecer, el mejor partido que había podido desear. Aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera preparado aun para admitirlo.

En una vieja mansión algo descuidada, se encontraba un hombre. Un alfa.

En esa mansión donde ese hombre alfa se encontraba, más específicamente un despacho lleno de papeles tirados en el suelo, con un aroma inconfundible de alcohol. Ese hombre pensaba.

Pensaba...

¿Cuál era la manera más fácil de arrebatarle al pelirrojo a su omega "Destinado"?

Porque sí; en su mente retorcida, en cuanto vio al pequeño tembloroso escondido en su habitación ya le había marcado como suyo. El niño era perfecto; aunque fuese un niño claro.

Podría manejar a su manera, amoldarlo a su beneficio. Después de todo el niño era lindo. Con esas pequeñas pecas apenas perceptibles en su naricita, esos labios sonrosados productos de su inocente edad, sus pequeñas manos y esa fina vocecita que le llenaba de escalofríos y que en sus noches de remembranza evocaba el tocarse de manera sucia.

No le decepciono al hablarle, en su voz de infante, noto sus pequeños temblores producto de la timidez, de la desconfianza y; ansiaba que de la misma manera temblara bajo su tacto y las caricias íntimas.

Incluso deseo poseerlo a esa edad.

En el poco tiempo que le mantuvo a su lado en esa fiesta, investigo todo lo que necesitaba para hacerse de ese pequeño trofeo, el punto débil era la madre.

Lo supo de inmediato; las ansias de dinero, de poder y prestigio, cosas que una beta no obtendría; le ofreció una suma cuantiosa de dinero, joyas, viajes, todo lo que deseara para un retiro lleno de riqueza.

Un estrechar de manos y ya tenía a la bruja en el bolsillo. El padre fue y seguirá siendo el más difícil. Pero aun lo tiene bajo su mando, después de todo ama a su malvada esposa y tiene los ojos más cerrados que una puerta llena de candados.

Lo que hace el amor ¿No?

Pero no se equivoquen, Asakura Ao, no está enamorado. Solo desea tener un trofeo más que añadir a los que ya tiene y los difíciles son los que más le gustan, jóvenes bellos con los que saciar sus más bajos instintos; y aunque el chico se le haya escapado a la marca, no quiere decir que no lo devorara hasta el cansancio, así tenga que deshacerse de la molesta competencia que se le a atravesado en el camino.

Bebe una copa más del licor más caro que posee, relamiendo sus labios mientras hace la cabeza hacia atrás en una mueca llena de éxtasis, jala la correa que tiene entre sus manos haciendo que el chico que se encuentra entre sus piernas jadee de dolor, instándolo a que haga bien su trabajo.

No puede evitar imaginar que es su pequeño Kouki quien; con su mirada llena de devoción lame su intimidad llenándolo de placer.

Devorara al pequeño castaño tembloroso así sea lo último que haga en su vida.

Hasta el último hueso.

Taiga estrecha fuerte a Kouki entre sus brazos, un escalofrió de malestar hace que su piel se erice en un presagio que le da mala espina.

Kouki alza un poco su cabeza para verle a los ojos mientras se acomoda entre sus brazos ─ ¿Qué sucede?─

─No es nada, no te preocupes. Aunque estaba pensando ¿Qué te parece si esta semana agendamos con un médico para ver el crecimiento de nuestro cachorro?─

Le responde con una ligera sonrisa y un beso en los labios, apoya su mentón en la cabeza castaña, aspirando el aroma de su shampoo, sintiendo lo fácil que es quererle, deseando que esa incomodidad que sintió antes no signifique nada malo.

_─_ _Todo estará bien_ _─_ murmura para si mismo.


	6. ¿QUE TAL SI BORRO CON CARICIAS TU TEMOR?

Kouki se encontraba en él almacén de balones dentro de el gimnacio, estaba sentado en una esquina mientras se empujaba hacia la pared en un intento de huir.

Casi se quería fundir al concreto o que se volviera permeable ayudandole a traspasar y huir de ahi.

Pero no era posible.

Mordía sus labios mientras agitado y de manera temblorosa intentaba tomar entre sus manos su teléfono, siendo le difícil por el sudor en sus manos, el temblor y las lágrimas nublando sus ojos mas la oscuridad que le impedían ver bien lo que hacia.

Al final el aparato salio de sus manos haciendo un ruido sordo al caer.

Escucho pasos acercándose a su posición, mientras usaba sus manos para callar el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, escuchando el sonido de quien quiere abrirla a la fuerza.

Sus ojos por fin derramaron las lagrimas contenidas, mientras el ruido se intensificaba hasta detenerse y escuchar como se alejaban con rapidez.

Para acercarse nuevamente minutos después, haciendole pensar que la tortura continuaría.

-Hey, Kuroko ¿No has visto a Kouki?-

Preguntaba Kagami a su amigo. Les había tocado a ambos llevar unos documentos con un profesor y ese día en específico no tenían practicas ya que se avecinaban los exámenes de adimicion a la universidad y todos los que tendrían en Seirin.

-No, aunque me parecio verle ir al gimnasio ¿Estas preocupado Kagami-kun?-

La verdad sea dicha, Kagami se sentía incomodo, su instinto le decia que algo no iba bien, sentía un malestar subir desde su estomago hasta su garganta, llenándolo de un temor que sabia no era suyo.

¡Era su omega!

-¡Kagami-kun! ¿Que sucede?-

Kuroko no obtuvo respuesta. Solo vio salir al pelirrojo como una fiera, se apresuró a llegar a la oficina del profesor, entregando los papeles y saliendo con rapidez en busca de sus amigos, algo sucedió y sabia no era bueno.

Kouki sollozaba aterrorizado, cuando sintió el aroma picante de su pareja, gimió quedito, sabiendo que él oído de su alfa lo captaría.

No podía respirar y la oscuridad amenazaba con hacerle perder la conciencia.  
Pronto, golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron, haciéndole abrazar mas sus piernas del temor que lo invadía.

-¡Kouki! ¡Kouki; cariño soy yo, ábreme!-

Kagami escucho un chillido proveniente del interior, sobre saltándole y poniéndole alerta, estaba a nada de tirar la puerta cuando un toque en su hombro se lo impidió.

-Tranquilízate Kagami-kun. Tu aroma hostil lo exalta mas-

Kagami se concentro en calmar a su alfa, Kuroko tenia razón, su aroma debía calmar a su omega y ciertamente las ideas de matar a quien le hubiese hecho daño no lo ayudarían.

-Vamos Kouki, ábreme ¿Si? Todo estará bien-

Escucho un sonido extraño, dándose cuenta de que era su pareja acercándose a gatas.

Él clic de la puerta lo puso en alerta, viendo como la luz llegaba hasta él rostro de su omega. Nuevamente la mano en su hombro se hizo presente calmándolo muy poco al notar un golpe en la mejilla muy cerca del labio y una pequeña linea de sangre que se perdía en su cuello.

Con cuidado de no asustarlo se agacho a tomarlo en brazos, olisqueando el ambiente en busca de alguna amenaza. Kuroko hacia lo mismo, mas no encontraron nada.

Kagami sentía a Kouki temblar en sus brazos, apretándolo con temor de que desapareciera de entre ellos.

Sintiendo como sollozaba y llenaba su ropa de lagrimas tibias.  
Noto cuando su omega se desvaneció cansado. Poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Kuroko, notando como las lagrimas derramadas se perdían en su cabello al acomodarlo en su pecho.

-Lo llevare a casa y llamare ahí a un medico ¿Puedes cerrar el gimnasio?-

-Claro que si Kagami-kun, pero por favor solo llámame en cuanto sepas lo ocurrido-

-Claro, no te preocupes-

Kuroko les vio marcharse en un taxi, dirigiéndose con el guardia de la entrada, su poca presencia ayudaría a que no se diera cuenta de que revisaría los vídeos de seguridad con los que la institución contaba.

Sin embargo lo que Kuroko encontró lo alerto, preguntándose quien era ese hombre al cual no podía verle el rostro, hombre que huía con rapidez segundos antes de que Kagami y el entraran al gimnasio.

Kouki despidió con una sonrisa al ultimo chico de primero que quedaba después de el entrenamiento. Ese día los de tercero se habían ausentado debido a sus prontos exámenes pero el al ser aun una autoridad en el equipo había sido requerido para algunas indicaciones.

Sabia donde se encontraría su pareja, ademas de que le había enviado un mensaje de texto al teléfono, aunque internamente sabia que Kagami ni siquiera lo vería, ademas de que esperaba terminase antes esos deberes que su alfa y alcanzarlo a la salida donde dijo que lo esperaría.

A medio camino se encontraba, después de solo entornar las puertas del gimnasio ya que ese día le tocaba una limpieza profunda de la cual los estudiantes no se hacían cargo, cuando sintió una pesada mirada en el ambiente.

Volteo a todos lados encontrándose mas que con soledad en la explanada que llevaba a la salida, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, pensando que quizá cambiaría el clima por el ambiente algo frió que sintió.

Reanudo sus pasos nuevamente cuando sintió una mano pesada en uno de sus hombros, haciendo que se diera la vuelta con agresividad.

-Hola cariño... Me has estado evadiendo últimamente ¿No crees?-

Kouki no entendía en primer lugar lo que sucedía, haciendo que se quedara estático en su lugar, después de todo ¿Que rayos estaba diciendo ese tipo? Si quizá lo conocía como el extraño y algo tétrico amigo de sus padres, pero no había razón para que; uno, le dijera cariño y dos, el que lo buscara en su colegio.

-¿Disculpe... señor? ¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto como toda persona racional y cortés con un adulto

-¡Claro!- casi grito el hombre, mientras Kouki buscaba a alguien con la mirada que lo sacara de esa extraña situación que lo incomodaba, sentía el celular en su bolsillo y sus manos picantes en tomarlo para llamar a su alfa -Tengamos una cita para conocernos mejor, después de todo pronto vamos a formalizar nuestro compromiso-

Ok. Kouki esta vez si se asusto ¡Eso no era cierto! El pánico inundo su mente por breves segundos pero reacio a desvanecerse asustado.

-Pero q-que dice señor, y-yo ya estoy comprometido- no era exactamente de esa manera ya que aun al ser menor de edad no podía casarse en toda regla, pero la marca que ostentaba en su cuello era aun mas poderosa que las leyes en un papel -E-Es mas, de-déjeme ir a buscar a mi alfa- justo en ese momento por medio de la conexión que la mordida que Kagami hiciese en su cuello, sintió oleadas de seguridad, llevando una de sus manos a la marca de manera inconsciente, misma acción que desato el infierno mismo.

Habia algo extraño en ese hombre, porque en todo ese momento por mas que intentaba buscar el aroma propio de un alfa, no lo encontraba. Es decir, si quiera era eso posible.

No pudo hilar mas pensamientos cuando el alfa frente a Kouki se exalto, la furia bullía en sus ojos y en cuestión de segundos ya se hallaba en el suelo, producto de un empujon que le removió los sentidos, aturdido y realmente asustado como se encontraba comenzó a retroceder en dirección al gimnasio aun en el suelo donde se encontraba.

-¡Claro que estas comprometido! ¡Conmigo! ¡Conmigo! Esa marca solo es un error que se puede arreglar... O dime ¿En realidad te gusto revolcarte con ese? ¡Eres solo una vulgar zorra mas! ¿No es así?-

Kouki soltó un chillido agudo con el segundo golpe que conecto esta vez en su rostro, notando al alfa muy cerca de el, tomándolo de la muñeca con intenciones de arrastrarlo a una dirección que desconocía. Grito y pataleo por ayuda pero no se hallaba nadie cerca, ni siquiera en guardia de seguridad, que usualmente daba rondines por ahí cuando había practicas.

Con toda la fuerza que poseía logro safarce del agarre del alfa, corriendo lo mas rápido posible para entrar al gimnasio, internamente dio un grito de victoria en cuanto puso el primer pie dentro del lugar, pero esa felicidad fue efímera al pronto verse contra el suelo, ya que el hombre que le perseguía no solo había logrado darle alcance, si no que lo había tacleado enviándolo al suelo, le había sido difícil pero en su instinto por la caída había cubierto su vientre, misma acción que desencadeno otra oleada de furia en el alfa al verle de esa manera tan protectora con su cuerpo.

-Pero no te preocupes mi amor, ahora mismo nos deshacemos de ese error que cargas en tu vientre y lo remplazaremos con mis cachorros...-

Kouki grito por ayuda, solo escuchando el eco producto del vació del lugar donde se encontraban. El alfa enloquecido intentaba desnudarle, pero claramente Kouki no le era de ayuda. En un movimiento calculado logro patear al tipo directo en su parte baja, robandole el aire a sus pulmones por el dolor haciendo que lo soltara y se inclinase a un lado, Kouki aprovecho esos breves segundos para huir de las garras de ese horrible hombre, guarneciéndose en el almacén, ignorando los gritos incoherentes del hombre afuera, rogando en su mente y alma que Taiga apareciera pronto y lo salvara.  
  
  
  


Después de escuchar todo lo que había sucedido, Kagami dejo a Kouki descansar todo lo que pudo, llamo a su padre y a un medico allegado a su familia. La revisión no fue muy tardada, recetándole a su omega unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor y un poco de reposo, ya que afortunadamente su cachorro no corría peligro.

-¿Como es posible que un alfa oculte su aroma padre? ¿Siquiera es eso posible?- de toda la narración eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, esa era una situación aterradora, ya que por mas desarrollados que estuvieran sus instintos un alfa que se ocultaba de esa manera era muy peligroso.

-Lamentablemente lo es, usualmente ese tipo de drogas están prohibidas a nivel civil, pero tienen un cierto uso policíaco. En redadas y esos casos, pero supongo que en el mercado negro pueden ser conseguidas-

-Eso quiere decir que ese tal Asakura tiene nexos con el crimen organizado-

-Así parece...- el padre de Kagami vio con profundo dolor a su hijo, sabia lo que era perder a su pareja, a su omega y para nada quera que su único pasara por algo parecido -Taiga... Deberías considerar llevar a Kouki una temporada a Los Ángeles, solo por precaución-

-¡Yo no soy alguien que huye!-

-Quiza no hijo, pero ¿Que me dices de Kouki? Debes de saber bien que un embarazo de por si es complicado y no debe de tener esa clase de emociones-

Kagami se lo pensó, su padre tenia razón y ahora mas que nunca debía de proteger a su omega, sintió la fuerte mano de su padre darle ánimos, sabiendo el próximo paso a tomar.

-Déjamelo a mi Taiga, esto no se quedara así. Te lo juro-

  
Kagami se despidió de su padre, estaba exhausto mentalmente y furioso por no haber podido hacer algo por impedir lo sucedido.  
Apagando las luces de la sala, se encamino a la recamara donde descansaba su omega. Su tigre amenazaba con descargarle de la furia que sentía al ver los moretones que el castaño tenia en el rostro.

Con cuidado de no despertarle, Kagami paseo la punta de sus dedos por la piel lastimada, con delicadeza, sutilmente.

Pero no funciono. Kouki, al sentir el calor y las caricias de su alfa había despertado y Kagami se encontró admirando esos ojos castaños que de un momento a otro se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Lo lamento - musitó Kagami demasiado quedo, como si su alta voz fuera a lastimarle - Por no haber estado ahi para defenderte-

-No fue tu culpa- respondio Kouki aun mirándolo -No abrias podido saber que sucedería -

Kouki se removió en la cama, dejando un espacio en ella, palmeando el lugar instando al alfa a acompañarle en el lecho.

Kagami no necesitó de mas indicaciones acomodándose al lado del omega y atrayendolo con cuidado entre sus brazos.

Ambos necesitaban la cercanía, la conexión, para poderse sentir seguros. Taiga viendo a su omega a salvo y Kouki sintiendo a su alfa protegerle.

Kagami entonces le tomo por el rostro con ambas manos, usando sus pulgares para delinear sus labios. Kouki sintió que le veía con ternura, casi con adoración y se sintio feliz por ello.

-¿Puedo?... Ya sabes, besarte-

Kouki se sonrojo y asintió en respuesta, sintiendo como el tibio calor se acercaba a sus labios y después la presión de los contrarios. Mas Kagami se detuvo.  
Se detuvo al sentir el tenía temblor en su omega, separándose solo para ver unas cuantas lágrimas delinear sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, sera mejor que duerma en la otra habitacion-

Pero antes de que Kagami se alejara, Kouki le detuvo.

-Por favor no te vayas... No te vayas... Yo... Te necesito-

Kagami nuevamente se acerco al castaño, acariciando su rostro tenuemente, delineando sus labios algo humedos, llevando suavemente la punta de sus dedos por la piel expuesta de sus brazos para detenerse en las caderas su omega.

-Te amo, Kouki yo... Te amo y no se en que me convertiré si algo te pasara-

-Lo se, lo se, lo se Taiga - le contesto acurrucandose, acomodando su oreja a la altura de su corazón -Lo escucho aquí - le dijo tocando el corazón de su alfa -Lo siento aquí - le dijo tocando el propio -Yo tambien te amo- finalizo diciendole mientras levantaba su mirada para conectar sus ojos castaños con los rubíes de su pareja.

Kagami no nudo contenerse y le beso como había querido hacer algo principio, sintiendo como esta vez los estremecimientos y suspiros eran de amor y placer, borrando con cada toque la experiencia anterior. Deslizo la playera que portaba el castaño, masajeando los músculos de la espalda con cuidado, atrayéndolo mas a su propio cuerpo y con cuidado de no aplastarle lo puso con la espalda contra el colchón.

-¿Puedo seguir?-

Kouki reguló su respiración, asintiendo con las mejillas arrebolados ayudando a Kagami a quitarse la ropa y deshacerse de la propia.

Kagami le tomo con amorosa lentitud, besando con veneración su piel lastimada, hasta beber de las expresiones de placer que le probocaba a su omega.

-Ahhh... Tai...ga, mas... Mas rápido-

Kagami obedecio, sintiendo como su espalda escocia por los rasguños que Kouki le hacia, intentado descargar en su piel algo del placer que sabia le proporcionaba.

-Te amo Kouki-

Kouki no alcanzo a responder cuando el orgasmo lo violento, gritando sin sonido mientras terminaba entre los vientres de ambos.

-Tambien te amo Taiga, te amo tanto -


	7. ALMAS ENCADENADAS

-Pero no puedes dejar que el miedo a morir o a perder a alguien que amas controle tu vida-

Kouki se rió limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Las continuas pesadillas estaban mermando incluso su salud y la de su pequeño, sabía que Taiga estaba preocupado.

-Eso se oye fácil- Kouki mordió su labio inferior, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su hinchado vientre.

-Así es cuando dejas tus miedos y te entregas a alguien a quien amas y en quien confías, pareja- Taiga se apoyó sutilmente contra su pecho, deslizándose hasta el vientre donde se gestaba su primogénito, calmando al castaño con su aroma y escuchando el rítmico latir del corazón de su hijo.

-Me gusta esa palabra. Pareja. Se oye diferente a novio o amante, o incluso compañero. Eso hace que la palabra se sienta diferente a lo que he escuchado antes. Se siente más cercano, profundo...y Dios, me escucho como una chica-

Hacia unos pocos meses que se habían mudado a Los Ángeles por pedido del padre de su Alfa. El lugar era un nuevo reto en cuanto a costumbres y aunque podía salir a donde quisiera mientras Taiga se matrícula a a una nueva preparatoria, no daba uso de esa libertad.

Se dio cuenta a los pocos días de llegar que le aterraba que la gente le viera. Las multitudes y el hecho de pensar que ese hombre transtornado le seguiría y haría daño a él o a su bebé, sobre todo a su bebé.

Así que ahí estaban en ese momento, después de otra pesadilla donde perdía a su cachorro y dejaba en el abandono a Taiga luego de su muerte.

-Quiero que hables con un profesional- hablo de pronto el alfa.

-No... No creo que sea necesario. Es decir, quizá en algún momento, pero ahora no lo veo así-

Taiga al ser un alfa detestaba no proveer de seguridad mental a su pareja, su Omega y madre de su cachorro. Pero sabía que en algunas cosas de la mente no podría hacer nada al respecto.

La casa en la que vivían tenía un resguardo 24 horas al día, todos los días. Guarda espaldas y cámaras. Pero Kouki aún así no mejoraba.

-Tú... me sanas pero con amor-

-Me alegras que lo digas pero aún así iras, aunque sea una vez. Si no lo quieres no lo harás más veces, pero solo por esta vez, irás a una cita-

Kouki suspiro, se acomodó e incorporó entre los cojines de la cama, beso delicadamente la frente de su alfa y le sonrió.

-Si eso te deja más tranquilo, entonces lo haré. Además hay que ir a la nueva cita de control de embarazo-

Kagami había estado notando la pérdida continua de su ropa. Sabía por su padre y el médico de Kouki que con seguridad se trataba de un nido. Aún no lo veía ya que le habían dicho que los omegas cuidaban de ellos de manera recelosa, cuando estuviera listo y el Omega seguro, se la mostraría a su alfa.

De hecho Taiga quería que el parto se diera en un hospital. Pero Kouki se había rehusado. Decía que su instinto le pedía que su bebé naciera en casa, así que con ayuda de Álex ya tenían planificado el parto e incluso ella si había podido ver el nido.

Aunque sólo sería la ubicación. El omega no permitiría ni siquiera a su alfa cerca de este con su cachorro ya nacido, era algo instintivo en ellos, al menos por unos días hasta que sintiera que su alfa no sería peligroso para el recién nacido.

Taiga ansiaba ver el nido. Pero respetaba a su Omega. A veces sus compañeros se reían de el cuando le veían portando una doble muda de ropa. Pero estos solo lo felicitaban cuando sabían que tenía aún Omega preñado y que así inundaba la ropa con su aroma, que eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

Se sentía extasiado y sacaba el pecho como cualquier macho orgulloso al recibir las felicitaciones, además de saber que hasta tomaban nota de ese dato para un futuro.

De alguna manera Taiga sabia que ese no seria un buen día.

Lo presentía.

Asi que no se sorprendió cuando la ama de llaves le despertó diciendo que tenían un par de visitas desde Japón, asi que antes de atenderles hizo una importante llamada.

En la sala se encontraban cómodamente sentados la ahora familia Kagami, los Furihata y cierto hombre que no entendían que hacia ahí, el tal Asakura.

Taiga podía ver que Kouki se sentía incomodo, por la manera en la que se apretaba y en como acunaba su barriga.

-Es un gusto verles de nuevo pero ¿Que hace este hombre aqui?-

Taiga no tenia tiempo de formalidades, deseaba a la amenaza fuera de su hogar. Pero su omega le interrumpió.

-¿Donde esta papa, madre?-

-En casa, te esta esperando Kouki. El realmente esta muy mal desde tu partida. Siente que lo has descepcionado-

La mujer era realmente cruel, decirle eso a su hijo en estado. Taiga iba a replicar, pero su padre le detuvo al ver de reojo a su yerno.

-¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Pensé que ahora que sabias que era un omega me querrías? Aunque eso ya lo sabias ¿No? ¿Para que en verdad entonces me quieres de vuelta?-

Taiga vio a la mujer maldecir por lo bajo, pronto mostrando su verdadera personalidad.

-Honestamente yo no te quiero de regreso. Pero prefiero tener tu incompetente trasero bajo mi pulgar a que todos descubran que mi hijo es una puta-

-¡No soy una puta!-

Kouki gritó, levantandose sobre sus piernas que temblaban con la ira y rabia por las palabras de su madre, con Taiga a segundos de irsele a la yugular a la mujer.

-Si quieres ponerme una etiqueta; ¡Bien! pero una adecuada. ¡Taiga a sido mi primero!-

Tomó una profunda respiración, tratando de mantener el control de sus agitados nervios, Taiga temia por la salud de su omega y sus cachorros, aunque muy orgulloso por lad palabras de Kouki.

-Lo que no me hace una puta -agregó con los dientes apretados.

-Esto es molesto - Nanao Furihata bufó, sus labios levantados en una cínica sonrisa -Cuando arruinas las cosas lo haces totalmente ¿No es así? No solo tuviste que enredarte con el primero que se te cruzo en el camino, si no que fuiste marcado y nada menos que un don nadie. ¿Cómo puedes verte al espejo sabiendo eso?-

-Puedo verme muy bien al espejo -le grito-Puedo tener a Taiga como pareja y puedo ser omega, pero sé cuando me veo al espejo que estoy orgullo de ser quien soy-

-Orgulloso ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el poder y la fortuna? El señor Asakura podria haberte dado todas las riquezas que jamas hubieras imaginado ¡Lo arruinaste por... Por ese!-

Taiga gruñó fuerte, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Todo por dinero y fortuna.

-Al parecer tienes mucho orgullo, Señora Furihata- hablo Kouki con un temblor es su voz, negando el parentezco familiar con su madre -Demasiado orgullo para permitir que tu hijo guíe su propia vida, siempre controlándo, siempre empujándo hacia abajo. ¡Tú deberías de ser quien quiebre los malditos espejos de la casa! No veo cómo puedas tener estómago para verte-

Kouki fue apartado cuando la mujer se enderezó y levantó su brazo, como si fuera a darle una bofetada. Su cara era una imagen de ira viendo a Kouki con esos ojos fríos y llenos de maldad.

-¡Te he vestido y he puesto un techo sobre tu cabeza! ¡¿Y asi me pagas?!-

-¿Y eso te hace mi madre?- Kouki respondio -Pude haber recibido esas cosas de cualquiera. ¡Los vecinos me trataban mejor que tú! Pero estúpido de mí, aun así elegí amarte, sin importar qué tan mal me trataras. Deseando que me vieras con ojos amorosos. Estoy cansado de ti y tu trato, ¡Taiga es mi alfa y a quien amo! ¡Largo!-

-Regresarás voluntariamente a casa- demandó -O me aseguraré que ese bastardo que cargas en el vientre pague por tu error-

-Eso no se llevara a cabo-

Todos voltearon al ver a un imponente hombre uniformado entrando por la puerta lateral seguido de mas hombres.

-Sra. Nanao Furihata Y Sr. Asakura Ao. Quedan arrestados por comercio ilegal de Omegas, trafico de sustancias prohibidas para ocultar aroma alfa/omega, secuestro, privacion de la libertad y violacion-

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ellos son de mi propiedad! ¡Mis omegas!-

El alfa se retorcia en cuanto los oficiales le esposaron y en cuanto hubo espacio Taiga pudo ver a su suegro entrando por la puerta en la que sacaban al Alfa.

-¡Padre!- Kouki grito, pero Taiga no le dejo moverse hasta que su madre se hayo esposada.

-Lo siento querida, pero he tramitado el divorcio. Lo que intentanste hacer con nuestro hijo... Nunca sere capaz de perdonarlo-

En cuanto la mujer fue puesta en custodia y con la aprobacion de Taiga, Kouki camino a los brazos de su padre. Sintiendo que por fin todo caia en su lugar.

-Lamento todo esto, pero fue dificil encontrar pruebas en su contra y los omegas que mantenía en su mansión fueron difíciles de persuadir-

Ambas familias se enfrascaron en una platica amena y libre de penas, Taiga pudo sentir como Kouki se quedaba poco a poco dormido entre sus brazos, con una expresión de tranquilidad marcada en su rostro.

Taiga ya quería conocer a su cachorro.


	8. EL TIGRE

_Su caminar consistía en un ir de aquí y allá con molestia. Tigre estaba al tanto de sus cachorros._

_Su deber era vigilarlos, aunque odiara la arena, aunque un par de enormes lobos también lo hicieran a la distancia. Al menos esos sacos de pulgas se hallaban bien amarrados._

_Ja, inútiles. El era un feroz gato libre como el viento._

_Tigre acechaba como el gran depredador que era, vigilar a ese par de cachorros era todo un reto, pero se complacía por su trabajo; por ser quien velará por ellos, mientras su madre preparaba el almuerzo._

_Siseo molesto cuando notó que unos de ellos se acercaba demasiado al agua, ese enorme charco no sería un problema en su honorable trabajo._

_Se agachó acomodando su espalda, todas sus extremidades listas para saltar, pelo erizado, todo un guerrero gatuno._

_Salvaría del agua al más intrépido de los niños, ese que osaba saltar sobre su espalda solo para hacer notar su dominio._

_Entonces fue alzado en el aire, intentando incrustar sus grandes garras en la enorme mano abusiva que lo alzaba al viento._

—¡Niños! ¡A comer!—

El par de críos corrió hacia la voz de su pelirrojo padre, contentos, mojados y llenos de arena.  
  


—Que les dije acerca de sacar a Tigre de su jaula, parece que le dará un ataque, luego por eso la gente que lo ve cree que tiene rabia—  
  


Kagami alzó por el cogote a la mascota de sus hijos, juraba y volvía a jurar que el gato se sentía padre de sus cachorros, no le dejaba acercarse a ellos y lo arañaba cada vez que podía, encima de eso, su Kouki también lo consentía.

Trío de traidores, el era el alfa ahí.

Pero los amaba con toda el alma, el aroma de la carne asada y las cebollas llegó a sus fosas nasales, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, camino descalzo en la arena, tomando aún a Tigre a suficiente distancia de sus habidas uñitas y lo depósito en su jaula de viaje, el maldito le gruñó desde su lugar e intento arañarlo sacando una de sus patas, pero daba gracias de no haberlo logrado, los únicos arañazos con los que soñaba era los de su Omega y en su espalda, gracias.  
  
  
  


Había sido un día por demás agotador. A Kouki le dolía los pies, pero no cambiaría para nada los recuerdos y el calor que su alma sintió al ver la sonrisa de sus cachorros.  
  


—Me alegra verte así de feliz— escucho a sus espaldas.  
  


Kagami estaba viendo a su pareja arropar a sus niños al filo de la puerta, suspiro el dulce aroma que el castaño soltaba para hacer que estos se acurrucaran descansados en sus camas, sintiéndose protegidos por su madre.  
  


Kouki encendió la luz de noche que siente les dejaba, una lamparita que mostraba en cada movimiento un montos de pelotas de basket.  
  


Sus hijos la adoraban.

Cerro la puerta de la habitación tomando entonces la mano que su alfa le ofrecía, sonriendo algo ruborizado por la acción.  
  


—Es que me encanta que por fin hayas tomado estás vacaciones—  
  


—Creo que era algo que nos merecíamos ¿No? Además, me encanta ver a mi familia contenta—  
  


Ambos ingresaron a la habitación, suspirando por el cansancio. Taiga se dirigió a la cama con rapidez, acomodando las sábanas mientras escuchaba como Kouki buscaba las pijamas, entonces; cual tigre, se fue de caza.

Kouki estaba ya en la ducha, te iba arena en lugares en los que se supone no debía haber, por alguna razón sentía picazón en su marca, pero fue algo a lo que no le dio importancia, abrió la llave de la ducha haciendo cuántas mentales de lo que debía de hacer mañana, desde el desayuno hasta el baño de sus cachorritos, más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de manos que masajeaba sus caderas.  
  


—¡Taiga!— su corazón a penas y pudo volver a latir de manera normal, cuando fue girado quedando de frente a su alfa y besado hasta que el calor en sus pulmones fue abrazador por la falta de oxígeno.  
  


—No te quiero matar del susto— le dijo al oído—Pero déjame decirte que hueles muy bien...—  
  


—Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me dijiste esa frase por primera vez... Taiga—  
  


Ambos se sonrieron, Kouki paso sus manos suavemente desde los pectorales de su alfa hasta entrelazar sus dedos tras su cuello, ahí donde estaba su marca, el alfa lo alzo con cuidado de los muslos, haciendo que el castaño se aferrara a su cintura con las piernas.  
  


—Entonces vamos a rememorar esos recuerdos— y así ambos se perdieron entre besos.  
  
  
  


Un par de niños balanceaban sus piernas sentados en una mecedora mientras veían una extraña escena frente a ellos.  
  


—¿Qué crees que está sucediendo ni-chan?—  
  


—No tengo idea...—  
  


Los niños veían divertidos como su madre lanzaba objetos como poseído; palabra que habían aprendido de su tío Kuroko, refiriéndose a cuando su padre comía muchas hamburguesas, por lo que ver a su madre "poseído" se les hacía gracioso.  
  


—Mamá últimamente huele a galletas—  
  


—Sera porque hizo galletas dah— dijo el más pequeño mientras rodaba los ojos  
  


—No, no... El aroma... Porbita alrededor de él—  
  


—Orbita, tonto—  
  


—¡Pero me entendiste!—  
  


Ambos casi saltan de su lugar al ver a su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos dirigirse a paso veloz a ellos, hasta quedarse casi sin aire por la forma en la que los había abrazado.  
  


—¡Me voy a poner gordo! Y feo ¡Y no voy a poder cargar a mis cachorros!—  
  


—Cariño... De todos modos Ya están en edad de que dejes de cargarlos—  
  


Ambos niños veían como su padre procedía como si una fiera estuviera a punto de saltarle al cuello, es más; también lo sentían en los vellos que se erizaban en sus cuellos.  
  


—¡Mis bebés aún son bebés! ¡Y quiero una hamburguesa! ¡A mí no me gustan mucho las hamburguesas! ¡Son malas para la salud!—  
  


Una tenue sonrisa se apareció en los labios del alfa borrandose al instante al ver la expresión molesta del castaño.  
  


—Seria bueno que no aplastes tanto a los niños, se están poniendo verdes—  
  


—¡Perdón!—  
  


En cuanto los soltó, los cachorros respiraron con facilidad, pero aún así se arrebujaron más entre el cuerpo de su madre.  
  


—¡Es verdad! Mamá huele a galletas—  
  


—¿Que?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos adultos  
  


—Haku dice que mamá huele a galletas y es verdad—  
  


Kouki no pudo evitar ver a su pequeño, no tan pequeño con nuevos ojos ¿Sería que tenía un pequeño alfa en potencia? Quizá, pero aún no era momento de decir nada.  
  


—Hay galletas en la mesa de la cocina, vayan por ellas— les dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabezas, pasando suavemente los dedos por las hebras castaño oscuro  
  


—Y tu... Quiero un par de hamburguesas—  
  


Taiga no dudó en ir y abrazar a su Omega, olisqueando su cuello en cuanto esté le dio el espacio para hacerlo.  
  


—Entonces... ¿Cuando se los diremos?—  
  


—Cuando este completamente seguro—  
  


—Oh vamos, hasta Haku lo ha olido, por favor—  
  


—Bien... Pero después de que me des mis hamburguesas—  
  


La pareja se besaba con cariño y una tranquilidad que desbordaba el amor que se profesaban, hasta que un par de cachorros; cual gusanos, se hicieron espacio entre ellos separando al alfa de su Omega. Taiga incluso viro los ojos exasperado cuando un familiar ronroneo llego a sus oídos, seguido de una sensación dolorosa en una de sus piernas.  
  


—¡Mamá es nuestra!—  
  


—Solo hasta las 8 de la noche...—  
  


—¿Que pasa después de las 8 de la noche?—  
  


—Cosas de adultos y por favor, encierra a Tigre en la habitación de los niños—  
  


—¡Taiga!—  
  


**FIN**


End file.
